Be Quiet
by marsbareater12
Summary: Sebastian has lost his temper with Ciel. Just what will happen to our young master-especially when a certain infernal reaper interferes? No specific setting. AU OOC


**A/N I don't usually do things like this-but I needed to make up for hurting one of my friends. This is, uh, her present? I don't know what you call these things! :P**

**OOC. Unfortunately. However, I still like it.**

A small whimper vibrated against the boys' lips, before a hand clasped over them, muting the sound. "Please, be quiet, bocchan," a tall man in black whispered. "Otherwise, we'll have to take more...drastic measures, hmm?" His face was twisted, his mouth screwed up in what was supposed to be a smile. His red eyes were glowing, swirling, _moving_, the shape of them slowly changing, curving upwards, squeezing the fractures of his skull together and the soft, pulsing, flesh of his eyeballs-

Ciel screamed, attempting to turn away from the distorted figure in front of him, but the hand wrapped securely around his head proved it impossible to do so. He screamed and fought, his clipped fingernails pushing, clawing, _tearing_ at the arm, doing anything to get it away, get away, _get the hell away_, don't want you, _somebody, __**help me**_**...**

As if reading his mind, the figure leaned in closer towards him; the sharp tip of his nose brushing ever so softly, _nothing is soft about you_, against the boys' forehead. "No one can hear you," he taunted. "No one can save you now."

A mouth opened, teeth clamped against demon skin, _pale white, __**the colour of death**_, but it did nothing. The words came out muffled, and Ciels fear heightened, adrenaline shooting trhough his veins, a blue flame ignited in the red.

_Red_.

He knew that from someone before. He was obsessed with red, wasn't he? And Sebastian. Though this figure-no, this _demon-_couldn't be Sebastian. Sebastian was someone different, someone who served him, someone who obeyed the contract.

Not this nightmare.

With renewed vigour, Ciel began fighting at the wrist covering his mouth. His teeth, although blunt, sunk into the slick wrist once again, and this time, both sets of fingers were clawing at it. He looked up, determination and hidden fear sparkling in his eyes, hoping that the demon would see the latter.

Unfortunately, he did.

"Impatient, my little pet?" The figure removed his hand from the boys' mouth, but that was his undoing. Startled, he looked around as the wail of sound echoed against the stone walls of the empty alleys, checking that no one was coming; no one had heard his young masters' plea.

"_Grell!"_

Cursing, he brought his hand against the young masters' head. "You will do as I say, _bocchan_." This time, the last word was mocking, and Ciel could only look up in fear, unrestrained, wild, like his eyes, _god, his eyes_, squeezing, pushing, _pulsating__**, blood-**_

"Oh, Sebby." It was such a contrast to the current state of things-it was sung, joyful, happy, and the reaper landed beside them, his red hair flowing free as always. "Oh, Sebby, what have you done this time?"

The demon seemed to forget about Ciel then, standing up from his crouch, turning around with a sigh. "And what are _you_ doing here?" he remarked with a controlled distaste, his posture tense, arms shaking, the tendons on his neck standing out.

Grell sighed theatrically, flicking his hand up in the air. "I heard word that you were around these parts. Oh, it's been so long since I've _seen_ you, Sebby. I miss you, my pet."

"I am not a pet." The words were harsh, snapped, clipped as he tried to control his anger. "Damm reapers. Don't you know when you're not wanted?"

"Oh, but I am." Grell paused then, seemingly puzzled, one finger on his cocked chin. Ciel held his breath, begging, praying, that the Shinigami wouldn't say anything. "Did you not hear your young masters cry?"

Ciels heart dropped. Why had he said that? Couldn't he see that Sebastian was angry enough? Bile rose up in his throat, and Ciel turned onto his side, clutching, screaming, begging for help, for anything, _please_-

A sharp growl, and Sebastian whirled around, furious, glowering at the small boy. "Didn't I tell you to _be quiet_," he hissed, clutching at the pale arm. "Shut. Up." With another hiss, he twisted the boys' arms, a sick smile across his face when he heard the _snap_ and the resounding cry of pain.

Grell was behind Ciel then, taking him from Sebastian. "Now, now," Grell cooed. "That's no way to treat your master. You have formed a contract, after all." Grell was holding Ciels snapped forearm, ignoring that tears and cries of pain erupting out of the young master. "He _does_ have to survive if you want his soul-it would be a waste to terminate the contract _now_, of all times, wouldn't it?"

"Stay out of things you don't belong in, _reaper_." Sebastian hissed the last word like it was a curse, flecks of spittle landing on the wet and dirty ground. "He's _mine_."

A sharp yank caused another cry to fly out of Ciels mouth, but he stayed with the reaper, Grells' arms tight around him, refusing to let him go. "Why don't you go and annoy Will, hmm?" Grell suggested, checking his red fingernails, unblemished as always, casually. "I'm sure he'd _love_ to see you."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed-he knew there was no way he'd get his young master back _alive_ at the moment. Not with this infernal reaper. "Fine." He glared at the young boy once more. "But make sure he's in his bed before morning. I still have my..._duties_ to attend to."

And with that, he was gone.

Ciel almost couldn't believe his eyes. Shuddering, shaking, his legs buckled from underneath him, and he found himself clutching at the reapers chest with his left arm-his _unbroken_ arm-to keep himself up. "Grell," he sobbed, burying his face in the reapers clothes. He'd never thought he'd be so glad to see him.

Grell remarked the sobbing young boy with distaste, sniffing at the mess ruining his clothes. "Come on. I've got to get you back-Sebastian won't be too happy if you're not." He sighed at that. The demon-as nightmarish as he had been-hadn't paid any attention to him. Even _after_ he'd made the effort to clean himself up for the occasion.

Of course, the young boys cry had interrupted _that_.

Startled, the fear began to swell up in Ciels stomach again. "You-You're taking me back?" he stuttered. His legs knocked together and he found himself slipping again, falling,_ taken away,__** take me away...**_

Grell huffed. "Of course. I'll fix up your arm-he won't be too happy if he sees that-but you're going back to your mansion." He looked down, slightly startled at the boys' now clingy appearance. "What? You honestly thought I _cared_ for you?"

"Ye-Yes?"

It was the wrong answer. Grell began to laugh, the peals echoing off the stone walls in the alleyway, before lifting up the boy and flying to his home. "Honestly. You, a mere mortal. Why would I ever care for someone like _you_?"

Stunned and offended, Ciel glared at him. "Because you _helped_ me!" he spat.

The sobs in his throat dimmed the effect slightly, he thought wryly.

Grell continued to laugh. "No. I helped you because it would get me closer to Sebby. And do you know what?"

Mute, Ciel could only stare at the reaper setting him down in the mansion.

Grell leaned close, his teeth brushing against the boys ear slightly, one small, red, droplet of blood escaping from the new wounds. He whispered five, cruel, _true_ words.

"_You mean nothing to me_."

Grell leaned back, his already wide smile seemingly impossibly wider, his eyes filled with a mocking insincerity. "Now, let's see what we can do about that arm of yours, hmm?"

**Review, ne?**


End file.
